deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Brazilian Militia vs. Somali Pirates
It's the battle of the third world as two of the most poverty-stricken criminal groups lock and load! The Brazilian Militia, fanatical and well-armed gunmen who took to the streets and rooftops after foreign troops invaded their territory, takes aim at the Somali Pirates, grimly determined coastal raiders who turned to violence out of desperation! High-caliber handguns, assault rifles, light machine guns, and explosive rocket launchers will all tear the battlefield to shreds, but when the last spent casing clatters to the ground and the last gunshot echoes into silence, only one team will be the deadliest warriors! Brazilian Militia The Brazilian Militia is an enemy faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They reside in Rio de Janeiro where they come into conflict with Task Force 141. Their faction symbol is a blood-red left-hand print. Rather than a real, official militia, they are little more than a criminal gang, but they are a very large and well-armed one, sporting a colorful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. Unlike common gangs, the Militia is very well armed and numbers in the hundreds. It is likely that they comprise the entire gangster population of Rio. Though not the most efficient soldiers, they are sufficiently well-equipped and well-led to prove a very serious threat to Task Force 141, using their numbers and hardware to put up a heavy fight. They are ferocious in combat, willing to engage the enemy in close-quarters combat to finish them off, and make rudimentary attempts towards tactics to surprise the enemy, such as hiding behind doors or corners and bursting unexpectedly from rooftops or windowsills. Weapons |-| Close Range= [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Desert_Eagle#Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2| Desert Eagle] *.50 Action Express round *7-round box magazine *6-in. (152.4 mm) barrel length *4.2 lbs (1.9 kg) |-| Medium Range= [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/FAL#Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2| FAL] *7.62x51mm NATO round *30-round box magazine *Semi-automatic (I know it can go fully auto in real life, but in MW2 it's semi and those are the guns that the Militia use) *400-600 m effective firing range *Muzzle velocity of 840 m/s (2,755 ft/s) *9.48 lbs (4.3 kg) |-| Long Range= [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/RPD#Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2| RPD] *7.62x39mm round *100-round belt stored in drum magazine *650-750 rds/min *1,000 m max firing range *Muzzle velocity of 735 m/s (2,411 ft/s) *16.31 lbs (7.4 kg) |-| Launcher= [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Thumper_(weapon)#Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2| M79 "Thumper" grenade launcher] *40x46mm grenade *Single-shot, breech-loader *350 m effective firing range, 400 m max firing range *Muzzle velocity of 76 m/s (247 ft/s) *6.45 lbs (2.93 kg) |-| Grenade= [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/M67_Grenade#Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2| M67 grenade] *180 g (6.5 oz) Composition B explosives *4-second fuse *Fragmentation grenade Somali Pirates Somalia is famous for being one of the poorest nations on Earth, a desert nation with constant famines and poverty. The Gulf of Aden is an important location for trading vessels, as it allows trade between the Indian Ocean and Mediteranian Sea. The ships created overfishing, which led the fishermen of Somalia to starvation and attack these ships in revenge. From 1986 to the present, Somalia has been under a constant civil war, starting with the Somali Revolution. The nation divided by rebel armies, these terrorists began commiting piracy in the Gulf of Aden to fund their war. The pirates still exist today and are growing in power, spreading their piracy as far as India. Because there is no single terrorist group in Somalia, the term 'Somali Pirate' can refer to any of the terrorist and rebel armies. Many of the pirates can have upwards of 20 years of combat experience, and their livelihood as fishermen gives them complete dominance in the open ocean. Cheap Soviet weaponry coupled with its ease of use gave these criminals easy access to arms, and they quickly learned to use them to deadly effect. Weapons |-| Close Range= [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colt_Python| Colt Python revolver] *.357 Magnum round *6-round cylinder *6-inch (152.4 mm) barrel length *3 lbs (1.4 kg) |-| Medium Range= [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-47| AK-47] *7.62x39mm round *30-round banana magazine *600 rds/min *400 m effective firing range *Muzzle velocity of 715 m/s (2,350 ft/s) *7.7 lbs (3.47 kg) |-| Long Range= [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PK_machine_gun| PK Machine gun] *7.62x54mm round *100-round belt stored in box container *650-750 rds/min *1,500 m max firing range *Muzzle velocity of 825 m/s (2,706.69 ft/s) *19.84 lbs (9 kg) |-| Launcher= [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RPG-7V| RPG-7V] *40 mm PG-7V warhead *Single-shot, muzzle-loader *200 m effective firing range, 900 m max firing range *Muzzle velocity of 115 m/s (377.29 ft/s) *15 lbs (7 kg) |-| Grenade = [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RGD-5| RGD-5 grenade] *110 g (3.88 oz) TNT explosives *3.2-4 second fuse *Fragmentation grenade X-Factors |-| Logistics= Brazilian Militia: 78 Somali Pirates: 72 Although neither group is very well funded, the Brazilian Militia are supplied by arms dealer Alejandro Rojas, whereas the Somali Pirates have to rely on weapons and ammunition that they can acquire themselves - be it through purchase, barter, or other more forceful means. |-| Combat Experience= Brazilian Militia: 73 Somali Pirates: 82 Somalia has been in a state of perpetual warfare for two decades, and many of the survivors of these conflicts are grizzled veterans who have turned to crime in order to survive. Granted, not every single Somali pirate is a civil war veteran, but they will likely have had more experience with a weapon in combat than the Brazilian Militia, who live in a more developed part of the world. Sure, the fight against Task Force 141 was brutal and intense, but it is highly unlikely that such high-scale battles occur frequently in Rio de Janeiro. |-| Training= Brazilian Militia: 77 Somali Pirates: 71 Because the Brazilian Militia has regular shipments of arms and munitions from Rojas, it is reasonable to assume that they have the time to practice with their weapons and become familiar and comfortable with them. The Somali Pirates would not have the luxury of extra ammunition or extra time to spare practicing with their weapons. |-| Brutality= Brazilian Militia: 84 Somali Pirates: 75 The Somali Pirates primarily operate for money gained through a ransom, and it's very difficult to collect a ransom if the hostages have been killed. Of course, they could certainly kill a victim if they needed to, but they do not go into combat ready to kill outright like the Brazilian Militia, who have no financial motivation behind combat. |-| Endurance= Brazilian Militia: 76 Somali Pirates: 79 The Brazilian Militia live in shantytowns that they call home, where they can hide, rest, or retreat if the fighting grows to be too intense. Not only are the Somali Pirates in constant combat out on the ocean, but even on land their safety is not guaranteed with the civil strife that plagues the land. They have no luxury for rest or retreat. |-| Audacity= Brazilian Militia: 78 Somali Pirates: 87 The Brazilian Militia's all-out assault on Task Force 141 was certainly a formidable display of audacity, but the Somali Pirates make their living aggressively attacking other vessels on the open ocean. |-| Tenacity= Brazilian Militia: 86 Somali Pirates: 74 The Somali Pirates are not defensive warriors - their method of combat involves an all-out assault. The Brazilian Militia know their slums well and can pop in and out of ambush locations with ease. Their familiarity with the terrain makes them highly motivated warriors who see themselves as defending their turf. Battle Brazilian Militia: Somali Pirates: The choppy coastal waters off Rio de Janeiro splash aimlessly against the side of the pier. A small motor propels a simple rowboat closer to land, five heavily-armed Somali Pirates tense and alert inside. A PK Machine gun sits mounted on the front of the boat, with two pirates operating the heavy weapon. As the droning roar of the motor grows closer and louder, several members of the Brazilian militia are drawn to the area. Spotting the hostiles and their weapons, the militiamen open fire with FALs and RPDs. As the bullets slap into the water around the pirates, they return fire with random AK shots and unwieldy bursts of fire from the PK. In an instant, the seaside shantytown is torn apart by gunfire. One of the militiamen scores a hit with his FAL on the pirate operating the motor in the back. The fatally wounded pirate jerks forward, falling overboard right as the boat bumps against the pier, and floats facedown in the water. As the rest of the pirates frantically disembark, the unconscious pirate drifts directly into the whirring blade of the motor, headfirst, grinding him into a bloody pulp and clouding the murky water red. One of the pirates steadies himself with an RPG over his shoulder, and, crouching while rifle shots crack by his shoulders, he fires a warhead up at one of the militamen up on a second-story balcony. The rocket streaks up and collides with the upper wall of the building, showering the Brazilian militaman with flames and shrapnel. The body is lifted in the air from the force of the blast and tossed to the ground below. The other pirates advance into the favela while the RPG-toting Somali heads back to the boat for the PK. Inside the narrow alleyways of the favela, two pirates creep, AK-47s at the ready, when a slight clink sounds at their feet. Looking down in horror, they spot an M67 fragmentation grenade directly below them, slowly rolling to a halt. One pirate dives into an open doorway while the other pulls the pin out of his RGD-5 and throws it into a window from which the M67 came. The first explosion comes from the M67, throwing the Somali pirate to the ground, nearly torn in half, but a second later a scream and a bang within the window shred the militaman responsible for the first grenade kill. The other Somali pirate pulls himself to his feet in the safety of the building, raising his Kalashnikov and slowly approaching a short staircase. Checking his magazine, the pirate pops his head up to the second floor, only to find himself staring down the barrel of a Desert Eagle. The pirate's face turns to an expression of horror milliseconds before the trigger is pulled and the .50 caliber bullet mashes his skull and paints the wall behind him with brain matter. The body spasms in death and tumbles violently back down the stairs, arms flailing and AK-47 flying. The militiaman with the Desert Eagle sets down his sidearm, and, picking up his RPD, aims out the window. He is sent for cover as wild shots slam into the wall around him, courtesy of the pirate with the PK machine gun and his last surviving ally. Standing awkwardly, the militaman sprays back at the two pirates, who scramble for cover. Down in the ragged streets, one of the pirates ducks around the back of an alley and creeps alongside the building in which the militiaman fires wildly. The other pirate makes a few sporadic shots to distract the Brazilian. The Somali flinches as spent cases rain down from the RPD out the window onto his head, but he ducks into the building and draws his revolver. Spotting the nearly headless body of his comrade, the pirate bounds up the stairs in a few steps and rasies his handgun right as the militiaman turns, RPD at the hip, trigger pulled. The Somali pirate is faster, though, and empties the revolver into the Brazilian militiaman, killing him with two shots to the chest and one to the stomach. As the pirate stops to reload his handgun, his ally outside turns down and runs past the building, lugging the PK machine gun. He stops as he approaches an empty, open field with a ratty soccer net flapping in the wind. Cautious about exposing himself needlessly, the pirate slowly lowers himself to the prone position and sets up the bipod on his machine gun, watching patiently. A three-story apartment building sits behind the field, with many windows for vantage points. The other Somali pirate approaches right as a militaman pops up on the roof, with his FAL. Both pirates open fire wildly as the Brazilian militaman dives down out of sight. The Kalashnikov-wielding pirate exhausts his magazine and rips out the empty clip, fumbling for a new one right as the Brazilian leaps up again, aiming at the now-vulnerable pirate. The machine gunner on the ground is faster, though, and sends round after round into the militiaman, who fires one shot into the air as he jerks in pain and tumbles headfirst off of the roof. No sooner has this happened, though, than does the last militiaman stand up in a window on the second story, M79 "Thumper" grenade launcher out, and fires a 40mm grenade launcher across the open field. The AK-wielding pirate makes a step to turn and run, but it's too late. The round lands directly on the PK-wielding Somali pirate, blowing him in half with the force of the blast, and throws the AK-toting pirate backwards, his midsection torn with fragmentation. Expert's Opinion The Somali pirates may have had greater combat experience in the Somali Civil Wars, but their primary aspect of combat was focused on naval combat and nonlethal hostage-taking in order to secure expensive ransoms. The Brazilian Militia were fighting on their home turf, in their environment, and their harder-hitting, longer-ranged weapons gave them the operational capability to secure a victory. Category:Blog posts